


The Hobbit: Love at first night watch

by Mersgath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gay Love, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Middle Earth, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made up a scene in which would be set after they have all fled from orcs in "unexpected journey" (and it's a part when Bilbo supposedly had to take night watch, but decided to check on the dwarf prince first). I seriously ship Thorin and Bilbo, so yeah, here you have it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit: Love at first night watch

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a bit of sexual references but it's not for the whole story, so just warning you in case you get disturbed

Thorin sat down at the tree, groaning after the chase of orcs from the Misty Mountains. He was in deep pain. His feet were agonizing and Thorin could feel blood ooze out of his wrecked skin. He tried to stand up, but the ache took hold of his strength. Before he could further try and get on his injured feet again, the little hobbit came to him with a small grin, holding a damp cloth with him. Thorin stopped attempting to stand up and smiled at him as Bilbo asked:

“Are you alright? You seem to be in a bit of pain.”

The dwarf prince shook his head lightly. “I’m fine.” He moaned a bit. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Bilbo nodded and then went down to his knees. He was going to take off the prince’s boots, but he gave a glance at Thorin.

“May I?”

Thorin was reluctant to allow him, but he nodded. “Of course you can.”

The hobbit first slowly slipped the boot off his right foot and Bilbo cringed a bit at the sight of the blood. The wounds looked throbbing and terrible, but no words were said. Bilbo really wanted to faint, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He could not afford to look like a fool in front of the heir of Durin. The hobbit held onto the cloth and slowly cleaned his foot. Thorin grunted a bit and the soaked fabric felt cold against his sore skin, yet the pain was slowly fading. Then, once he was done with the right foot, he did the same with the left and ignored the dwarf’s gaze. The face of the poor hobbit kept turning red while Thorin watched him with a beam on his face.

 

The prince really seemed to enjoy watching the hobbit clean him.

 

Once Bilbo was done, he stood up and his gaze was kept on the wounded feet. He then looked at Thorin, who kept giving a pleasant smile at him, and the hobbit’s cheeks reddened even more. His lips were shaking a bit as he tried to speak the words.

“I-I should get Oin to tend to your wounds.”

“No,” Thorin said directly. “Stay here.”

Bilbo stood there and blinked his round eyes. “Are you sure I shouldn’t get him?”

He shook his head. “My feet feel better now.” Thorin then took out his arm, gesturing him to come. “Come, sit by my side.”

Bilbo took a deep breath and hesitantly walked towards him and finally did as he was told. It was quite gawky for him, and he didn’t know why he was told to come and sit at his side. He gazed at Thorin with one thought in mind: _what has he done wrong this time?_

 

“You were really brave back there,” complimented Thorin. “Gandalf was right about you. There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Bilbo chuckled awkwardly and turned a bit red. “I-I wouldn’t say that.”

“You saved my life, you’re clever and you have your wits at your side to get yourself through all this… You amaze me Bilbo.”

The hobbit chuckled a bit again, as if he were denying all the compliments he was getting from the prince.

“I really am sorry for saying that you would never have a place among us. I know it hurt you deeply. I could tell. I’ve heard your little conversation with Bofur, and I knew I was being too harsh with you.”

“It’s alright,” said Bilbo dismissively. “I understand that I’m much different from all of you.”

“You may be, but I was wrong about you. I never thought you would be able to survive this, to even keep up with all of us, but here you are sitting beside me.”

“I didn’t think I would have survived either, actually,” agreed Bilbo.

Thorin’s grin grew and he reached his hand to caress the hobbit’s soft cheek.

“But I’m glad you did.”

Bilbo’s eyes blinked again. He didn’t know what to think, and he tried to read the mind of the dwarf prince. Unaware of what he was doing, his hand reached the stroking hand of Thorin Oakenshield, and he held it gently. His heart was beating fast, his breath quivered and the poor hobbit was completely nervous, he even felt knots in his stomach.

 

Bilbo couldn’t understand why he felt this way around Thorin.

 

Bilbo looked up and down at him, gently placed down the hand of the dwarf and gave an uncomfortable little cough.

“I should go and take watch.”

Before he could leave, Thorin restrained him by the arm, pulled him close and kissed him at last. Bilbo’s arms were around his neck, and Thorin’s were around his waist, and then both pulled away from each other, sighing and surprised about how sensational it was.

 The hobbit blinked, enjoying the feeling of the dwarf’s lips against his. Thorin leaned his forehead on Bilbo’s and he closed his eyes, breathing in and out in exasperation.

“Stay here with me.” He looked straight into his eyes. “Please?”

Both Bilbo’s hands touched Thorin’s cheeks and he nodded with approval. The dwarf prince approached his lips again and both kissed again. Bilbo’s fingers were dancing through the mess of hair while Thorin rubbed his hands on the hobbit’s back. Suddenly, he pushed him against the trunk of the tree, spread his legs, pressed hard against his body and kept snogging him. Bilbo moaned in exhaustion while Thorin enjoyed himself the pleasure of holding and feeling him all over. His hands went down his chest and amongst the groaning, Bilbo tried to stop him from going too far.

 

Thorin finally pulled his lips away from Bilbo’s and realized that his hands went down to his thighs and he could tell that Mr. Baggins didn’t feel comfortable with that. Having read his expression on his face, he took his hands off and looked a bit sheepish.

“Sorry…”

Bilbo shook his head as if he had no problem with that. “It’s alright… just be careful with me next time.”

The hobbit leaned his head against the tree trunk and moaned in exasperation, with his small legs spread apart. Thorin sat himself next to the hobbit and he gently put his legs back as they were before. The dwarf wrapped his arm around him and gave a soft peck on his cheek. Bilbo grinned, chuckled a bit and leaned his head on his shoulder. Then, Thorin gave another peck, but this time on his forehead and leaned against his head. Bilbo’s breath quivered and he embraced the dwarf prince. Thorin placed his hand on Mr. Baggins’ chest and he could feel his heart beat fast.

“Are you alright Mr. Baggins?”

Bilbo found it hard to speak. His lips shook as he said:

“I’m fine.” He paused as he was in a bit of a thought. “I-it’s just that…”

“Yes?”

Bilbo sat up and he turned his gaze away from him, his breath slowly turning into hyperventilating. He was a bit panicked. He found it really hard to breathe. It was as if his heart was going to come out of his little mouth. Thorin then sat straight and asked:

“What is the matter?”

Bilbo breathed in and out to calm himself. As he did so, he answered, “I’ve never kissed anyone in my life before. I-I’ve never felt this way about anyone at all either. How can this be?” He turned to look at the prince and questioned with glimmering eyes. “What will the others think?” He shook his head. “This wouldn’t seem right to them.”

“And is it for you?”

Bilbo hesitated and tears started to fall from his eyes. “I-I don’t know what to think! I have never experienced this tangible and frustrating feeling! I don’t know if this is love! Yet I think it is… If this is love, we’re both doomed. I could never give you what you would ask for Thorin, I know what it is you would want to do with me. Now for loving you, I curse myself for being a man.” He paused and shook his head again. “No one is ever going to accept this… not even Gandalf.”

Thorin reached his hand and gently wiped Bilbo’s tear with his thumb.

“If we are to be doomed together, then let it be. For I would kill a million orcs just so I can be with you right here and right now. Don’t ever curse yourself for being a man. Man or no I would still love you just as you are!” He paused and thought about what Bilbo asked. “And as for the others… if ever they learn of this, I hope that they will someday understand.”

Bilbo nodded in agreement. Thorin kept stroking him and muttered:

“You’re eyes shine like starlight… They shine so endlessly.”

Bilbo’s cheeks turned a bit red and said nothing in return.

“My dear Mr. Baggins, if you’re willing to give this a chance, then I will.”

The hobbit nodded. “And would you?”

In response, Thorin gave a quick kiss on the hobbit’s lips. He stared into his eyes and smiled. “Does this answer your question?”

Bilbo’s grin grew, his cheeks were rosy and he nodded with anticipation. Thorin approached his lips again and kissed Bilbo’s once more. Their arms were wrapped around each other and gently the dwarf placed Mr. Baggins against the tree. Their lips pulled away and Bilbo laid his head on Thorin’s shoulder and slept in peace for the first time since the journey to Erebor has started. He needed such a thing after he and the company ran from a whole pack of orcs for many days. It was reckless for Bilbo to sleep when he was supposed to take watch for them all, but he knew deep in his heart that he would be safe in Thorin Oakenshield’s arms, and no harm would ever again come to him.


End file.
